Mosquiton Meets Alucard
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is what I get for watching too much anime...


Mosquiton Meets Alucard  
  
Note: A strange crossover in which Mosquiton (from the OVA "Master of Mosquiton") encounters Alucard (from the OVA "Hellsing") on Halloween night just enjoying the atmosphere of the city while sitting down to eat a hearty meal. Mosqui tells Alucard how much he envies him, but Alucard tells him about the downsides of his existence.  
  
Chapter 1—The Legendary Alucard  
  
Mosqui opened a small locket that Inaho had given to him as a token of her undying affection. The golden locket contained a picture of Inaho and himself sharing a tender embrace together. He smiled brightly, his fangs glistening. Shutting the locket and clasping it close to his heart, he sighed wistfully. "I hope I see you again soon, Inaho-chan.", he thought, blissfully gazing at the stars. He then caught a whiff of hot miso soup being served on the market and couldn't resist buying some for a hearty lunch. While he sat at the booth, he rubbed his shoulder against another man in a scarlet montage that looked surprisingly familiar to him. The man in red bought some sake for the both of them. "Thank you, Sir.", Mosqui said, taking a little swig of the potent alcohol. "No need to thank me. We are, after all, in a way, Brothers.", Alucard said, adjusting his yellow-orange sunglasses and bearing a sinister smile. "I know who you are ! You're Alucard ! I've been wanting to meet you for quite some time.", Mosqui exclaimed, with enthusiasm. Alucard took a sip of his sake, still smiling. "I too, was wondering if there were others like myself.", Alucard said. "But, Lord Alucard...You have such innate ability. I wish I could once contain myself after having a sip of blood. One taste of it, and I go completely mad. Besides that, a steak through the heart will destroy me. It's my only weakness. Fortunately, Inaho-chan always revives me with the Blood Rite, and I owe her for that.", Mosqui said, finishing his miso soup and drinking the rest of his sake. Alucard was still eating, and half of his sake was left. "Each vampire has his own downfalls and setbacks. Even though I am immortal, I too have weaknesses as well. Unlike you, I cannot travel or even survive in the daylight.", Alucard said, finishing his meal. Mosqui was humbled by Alucard's statement. It was an indirect compliment, and a statement of how much the two vampires actually had in common. "Would you care to join me on a nightly jaunt ? The moon is hauntingly gorgeous tonight...", Alucard questioned, as he saw Mosqui elevate himself. Mosqui agreed. It was a lovely night for a leisurely stroll. The autumn October air was brisk, refreshing and speckled with the intoxicating aroma of freshly fallen leaves. It was All Hallows Eve, or as the Druids called it, Samhain.  
  
Chapter 2—Caramel Apples under the Starry Spheres  
  
Children were out along the streets frequenting houses for the night. Some children were even dressed as vampires. This caused Alucard and Mosqui to laugh uproariously. The children grinned devilishly with their false pointed canines and happily went on their way to collect more sweets. Mosqui could smell the delightful fragrance of caramel apples, which were more of a Western tradition than Eastern. But, even if they were not traditionally Japanese, they were still outstanding as an autumn treat. They stopped by a booth on the way into the city's autumn festival and paid for some caramel apples. They were worth every sent and were ambrosial. Alucard inclined his gaze towards the stars. The apple cores the two vampires had eaten had been taken away by squirrels preparing for hibernation. "I noticed you had a pendant, I too have a momentum from my beloved Victoria.", Alucard said, clutching something that was probably a tiny locket or bracelet in his pocket. "I think this is where we part our ways, Alucard...But, remember, since we're like brothers, we're bound to meet again.", Mosqui said, remembering Inaho was still waiting for him in the metropolitan area of Tokyo. Alucard extended his hand and shook Mosqui's firmly and strongly. "A Brother's oath will never be forgotten. Take care, Wolf of Midnight.", Mosqui said as Alucard disappeared into the darkness of the night. Grinning, Mosqui spread his wings and let the thermal winds carry him into the sky.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Mosqui never forgot his meeting with Alucard, nor of the vow he made to him. One day they would meet again, but he felt that he was no longer alone. He also knew that there were those that would always care for him and treat him equally, like Inaho, Yuki, Ho-Ho and Carmille.  
  
Inaho smiled when Mosquiton landed right beside her. Mosqui's abrupt landing hadn't phased the cosmopolitan natives of the inner circle of Tokyo. "Oh, Mosqui ! Mosqui ! What took you so long ? I was beginning to become worried. But, now that you're here...I'm relieved and glad.", Inaho said, clutching Mosquiton's arm tenaciously. "I met a fellow vampire. His name was Alucard. You would've liked him.", Mosqui said, grinning brilliantly. Inaho smiled sweetly, her eyes sparkling with adoration. "Maybe some day, I shall. For now, let's go enjoy our date !", she said, kissing his cheek gently. Mosqui's pale skin turned pink in embarrassment. "Right, of course ! Let us enjoy this night, my love.", Mosqui said, escorting his dearest friend and companion very regally. With that said, they sat down to a traditional Japanese steakhouse and were highly entertained as well as treated to a delightful feast. When the fun came to a close, poor Inaho was exhausted. Being the gentleman he was, Mosqui picked Inaho up into his strong arms and carried her on his back the entire way home. As she was placed into her bed and tucked under the covers, he whispered to her that he loved her. He gently kissed her, seeing her smile and blush at the same time. "You'll always be my beloved, my dear. I will always watch over you and protect you, just as the legendary Alucard protects his beloved student and companion, Victoria Celes.", Mosqui thought to himself as he made himself comfortable on a futon bed and settled down for a long nap. No matter where he was, he would always watch over her and protect her whatever the circumstances were. His love was an everlasting flame, and he knew she too loved him eternally. Perhaps, someday they would be able to marry, but they would take it slowly. For a love like theirs was sweet, a love that would continue to age well just like fine wine.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 16, 2002 


End file.
